disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Весь этот мир
«Весь этот мир» ( ) — песня из диснеевского полнометражного мультфильма 1989 года «''Русалочка». Её авторами являются композитор Алан Менкен и поэт-песенник Ховард Эшман. Песню исполнила актриса и певица Джоди Бенсон (в русском дубляже Светлана Светикова) в роли Ариэль. Сюжет Текст песни Оригинальный (английский) текст Полная версия= ''Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl The girl who has everything? Look at this trove, treasures untold How many wonders can one cavern hold? Lookin' around here you'd think Sure, she's got everything I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty I've got who's-its and what's-its galore You want thing-a-mabobs? I've got twenty But who cares, no big deal, I want more I wanna be where the people are I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin' Walkin' around on those... Whaddya call 'em? Oh, feet Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far Legs are required for jumpin', dancin' '' ''Strollin' along down a... What's that word again? Street Up where they walk Up where they run Up where they stay all day in the sun Wanderin' free, Wish I could be Part of that world What would I give if I could live out of these waters? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand? Bet'cha on land they understand Bet they don't reprimand their daughters Bright young women, sick of swimmin', ready to stand And I'm ready to know what the people know Ask 'em my questions and get some answers What's a fire and why does it... What's the word? Burn? When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above? Out of the sea, Wish I could be Part of that world |-|Первая реприза= |-|Вторая реприза= Русский текст Полная версия= Каждый пустяк тайну хранит, Манит к себе как волшебный магнит. Разве не правда, что здесь Скрывается целый мир? Вот он мой клад, вот мой секрет, Ты посмотри, здесь чего только нет! Кажется, принадлежит Ну, да, только мне весь мир! Сколько есть безделушек на свете, Все они во владении моем! Хочешь те забирай, хочешь эти, Только я вся в мечтах о другом! Я так хочу убежать туда, Где солнца свет где танцуют люди, К счастью спеша со всех... Как говорят они? А! ног! Мне так скучна, так тесна вода Вся моя жизнь лишь в мечте о чуде Вдруг я пройду вдоль их... Как это слово? Дорог Мне все равно где и когда Только бы мне умчаться туда Светом храним, стал бы моим Весь этот мир! Если б могла, я б отдала все, что угодно, Чтобы хоть раз на берегу день провести, Я так хочу, чтоб на земле Стала бы я, наконец, свободна Чтоб скорее стать взрослее, встать и пойти! Чтоб обо всем от людей узнать И на вопросы найти ответы! И увидеть, а правда ли, Что огонь жжет? Правда, что ждет Там на земле Пламя любви, что светит во мгле? Только б узнать, Как убежать Мне в этот мир! |-|Первая реприза= |-|Вторая реприза= |-|Мюзикл= Только взгляни, сколько добра! Разных вещиц пребольшая гора Столько сокровищ и я От этого счастлива Каждая вещь тайны полна И для чего-то, быть может, нужна И я, конечно, должна Быть очень счастлива Два десятка затейливых штучек Целый клад в сундуке жестяном И таких, и сяких — да их куча! Только я вся в мечтах об ином Я так мечтаю о мире том Мире людей, что ходить умеют Двигаясь с помощью... Слово забыла... А, ног! Людям не нужно вертеть хвостом Ноги у них, чтоб они быстрее Бегать могли бы вдоль... Как их, этих... дорог Я бы взамен всё отдала Если б туда попасть я могла Если б войти Было дано Мне в этот мир Радостный мир, где о любви песни слагают Мир, где мечты сбудутся вмиг - лишь захоти. Правильный мир, где никогда папочки дочек не ругают Где однажды может каждый встать и пойти Тот мир над водой - он совсем другой. Он не ответит на все вопросы. Я узнаю - что же такое огонь. Я вся горю, я ведь давно В сердце таю желанье одно... Чтобы войти было дано мне в этот мир. Другие версии ar:بره في دنياك en:Part of Your World es:Part of Your World fi:Unelmiin mä jään fr:Partir Là-Bas it:La sirenetta (canzone) pt-br:Part of Your World tr:O Dünyada Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из «Русалочки» Категория:Грустные песни